fablehavenroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:SnapeFan1
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Fablehaven Roleplay Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Dopp Hi!!! I just spyed on you and Piper on X-men (er... did i just say that?) and Is this about za book you been reading? I saw the word Werewolf and I am exited!!! My banana... D:(You killed him... YOU MURDERER!!!) 22:23, November 9, 2011 (UTC) ? big words make lupin no understand D: and yea i know that. and I shall spy! You stalk on me and now you tellin me to no no spy xD. and ok, My banana... D:(You killed him... YOU MURDERER!!!) 22:27, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Hi. I'm here.Piper13 22:28, November 9, 2011 (UTC) CENTAUR!!!!!!Piper13 22:36, November 9, 2011 (UTC) ohhh ok. I haven't read the books (duhhhhh...) so i don't know much about dis (then again. it was the same with warriors and look how much i did there!) so hope full i can get the hang of dis. :) and OOOO CENTAUR!!! My banana... D:(You killed him... YOU MURDERER!!!) 22:37, November 9, 2011 (UTC) ok. and the title of the page? My banana... D:(You killed him... YOU MURDERER!!!) 22:50, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Yea duh. I know that. What i meant was like this: Forum: Name... Lastname... Like that or like this Forum: Name... and no last name? or is it just like X-men? My banana... D:(You killed him... YOU MURDERER!!!) 22:55, November 9, 2011 (UTC) mkay!!! I just and will always go with Luna Stone xD My banana... D:(You killed him... YOU MURDERER!!!) 22:59, November 9, 2011 (UTC) I made my character, but where do i get za pictures. Google... MY EYES!!! My banana... D:(You killed him... YOU MURDERER!!!) 23:16, November 9, 2011 (UTC) ooo mky!!! I gtg for now! BYEEEEEEE. My banana... D:(You killed him... YOU MURDERER!!!) 23:22, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Are you still on?Piper13 01:53, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Yeah. Do i Just follow the code from the Xmen wiki.Piper13 02:37, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Ok. Yeah that didnt workPiper13 02:45, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Its workingPiper13 03:01, November 10, 2011 (UTC) my finger... Hey dude... D: waaaaaaaaaa. my finger got it with a basketball today, and i can barely type! I am typing with my right hand only, and some times with my feet or my nose. S: so yea... NOW FEEL BAD FOR MEH!!! xD. My banana... D:(You killed him... YOU MURDERER!!!) 22:34, November 10, 2011 (UTC) and i fixed luna. My banana... D:(You killed him... YOU MURDERER!!!) 23:01, November 10, 2011 (UTC) how about now? That is the only big picture i can find. My banana... D:(You killed him... YOU MURDERER!!!) 23:32, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Dis wiki is like... like... like no one edit. My banana... D:(You killed him... YOU MURDERER!!!) 22:03, November 15, 2011 (UTC)